


That's Mine

by ImpliedPlant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Mentions of Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: Just because the two of them are close doesn't mean Yamaguchi can just take and use Tsukishima's stuff. Tsukishima would like them back now.Or, the five times Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima's stuff (Which Tsukishima wanted back), and the one time he doesn't.A little thing written for Yamatsukki day.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	That's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It is technically still Tsukkiyama day for me since my date is flipped. But I suppose that doesn't matter.
> 
> Written almost entirely to stave off boredom at work, so hopefully, it isn't as boring as work.

**1.**

“What are you doing?”

Yamaguchi jumped when he heard a voice behind him, clutching the backpack to his chest as he spun around. Sighing in relief when he saw it was only Tsukishima. A frown on his face, hands buried in his pockets.

“I’m just grabbing your bag.”

There was an awkward silence as Tsukishima’s brows furrowed deeper. Eyes narrowing as he looked between Yamaguchi and his bag currently in Yamaguchi’s hand. Tiny dinosaur charm swinging from one of the zippers.  
“I already told you you don’t need to carry it.”

“Ah, well. I wanted to,” Yamaguchi beamed at Tsukishima as he slipped his arms into the straps of Tsukishima’s bag, letting it rest against his chest. “Look, perfect for carrying two bags.”

Tsukishima looked away from Yamaguchi’s smiling face. His own face flushed, for a reason, he couldn’t discern,  
“Fine, but if your back hurts, don’t complain to me.”

~*~

Yamaguchi hummed away as they walked home together. Akiteru promised to play volleyball with them after they all finished their homework. 

It was normal when they walked home for there to be other kids around, school did just get out. It was also normal for Yamaguchi to pay no mind to those kids. Why would he need to when he had Tsukishima with him? Tsukishima was already blushing just remembering Yamaguchi saying that as though it was the most normal thing in the world. 

But what was not normal, was the hushed whispers and leers sent their way. Tsukishima ignored them. They were almost home anyway.

“I guess the loser still doesn’t have any friends, huh?”

“Pretty dumb only having him carry one extra bag, is he worth anything at that point?”

Tsukishima grit his teeth, huffing before reaching out and grabbing the handle on the top of his bag.

“Hm?” Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima confused, having not heard a word from the bullies behind them.

“Give me my bag. You’re not allowed to carry it anymore.”

“Uh, ok?” Yamaguchi complied slowly, still unsure as to what exactly was happening.

“And give me your bag,” Tsukishima held out his hand after slinging his own backpack on his back.

“Huh? Why? You just said I can’t carry your bag anymore so why can you carry mine?” Yamaguchi crossed his arms as he frowned at Tsukishima.

“Tch, fine. Just give me your hand then.”

“Ok!”

As Yamaguchi slipped his hand into Tsukishima’s, Tsukshima turned to look over his shoulder, sending a fierce glare towards the bullies. The group of them startled at the sudden glare, quickly scurrying off when they noticed the change in the situation.

“You’re not allowed to take my stuff.”

~*~

**2.**

It was hot and muggy in the gym, doors and windows flung open wide as kids ran around cleaning up after themselves.

Tsukishima sighed heavily as he wiped his forehead down, shoulders slumping. Summer was the worst season to play sports in. It was so troublesome.

“Kei!”

Tsukishima turned around, finding Akiteru sticking his head into the gym. Waving over to him with a smile.

“Come on, I’ll buy you and Tadashi ice-cream on the way home.”

“Ok,” Tsukishima smiled as he lightly jogged over. There was a new strawberry and cream ice-block he wanted to try.

“Ready to go!” Yamaguchi was already outside, hands on his hips as he looked up at Akiteru with a grin, nose scrunched up.

“Um, Tadashi, aren’t those Kei’s shoes?”

Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi’s feet, and sure enough, Yamaguchi was wearing his shoes.

“Yamaguchi, take those off. You have your own shoes.”

“No! These are mine now!” Yamaguchi laughed, wobbling forward. As Yamaguchi walked one shoe fell off, then the other got caught on a rock, sending Yamaguchi tumbling to the ground.

“Shit, Tadashi, are you ok?” Akiteru crouched down beside Yamaguchi, fussing over Yamaguchi as he pushed himself up off the ground.

“I’m telling mum you swore,” Tsukishima mumbled as he crouched down beside Akiteru.

“Huh?” Akiteru paused his fussing to turn to his little brother. “That isn’t fair, This has to be an exception!”

“I told you to take them off,” Tsukishima ignored Akiteru.

Yamaguchi sat back, then looked up and grinned at Tsukishima, his face red and a little dirty from where it had hit the ground,  
“Ahaha, sorry Tsukki.”

“Just give me my shoes back. Aki-nii will buy you two ice-creams.”

“I never said that!”

~*~

**3.**

Tsukishima watched as droplets of water slid down from his hair and hit the towel. With a sigh, Tsukishima threw the towel over his head and got off his bed. It didn’t take long for him to set up his bed for both himself and Yamaguchi. The two started sharing a bed for sleepovers when they were young. And now, in high school, Tsukishima just threw Yamaguchi’s pillow on his bed, too lazy to get an extra futon. There was on point in changing it now.

“Tsukishima-san said dinner’ll be ready in ten minutes. And that if you’re late she’s going to give your cake to Aki-nii.”

Tsukishima turned around, mouth open to snark back, but paused with a frown when he noticed what Yamaguchi was wearing.  
“Why are you wearing that?”

“Hmm?” Yamaguchi smiled slyly as he looked down at the shirt he had on. The colour of the shirt was severely faded, splotchy patches of almost white over the pastel blue fabric. A round little dinosaur raising its clawed paws and baring its fangs over Yamguchi’s left breast. It was a little tight around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and stomach, but it still fit him. “I forgot my pyjamas.”

“That shirt is so old, why didn’t you just grab a pair of my pyjamas?” Tsukishima was already reaching for his dresser.

“Because this is more comfortable,” Yamaguchi responded, looking far more pleased with himself then Tsukishima was happy with.

“Take it off,” holding out a mint green button-down Tsukishima frowned as Yamaguchi just smiled back.

“But Tsukki, I like this shirt,” Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima’s frown deepened, not moving to grab the shirt. “Are you embarrassed?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Bingo. 

Yamaguchi’s face lit up.  
“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi laughed as he took the pyjama shirt from Tsukishima, clearly not sorry at all.

“Just hurry up. Dinner’s probably ready now.”

As Tsukishima left, Yamaguchi just stood and watched, waiting until Tsukishima was gone before slipping the shirt on and following after.

~*~

“Ah, just in time. Akirteru already set the table,” Tsukishima’s mum smiled softly at them as the pair walked in.

“Oh, Kei, I didn’t know you still owned that shirt,” Akiteru raised an eyebrow as he pointed at Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima turned, face flushing a bright red when he realised Yamaguchi was still wearing the old shirt. The pyjama shirt unbuttoned, just thrown over the top of the old shirt.  
“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima hissed as he approached Yamaguchi.

With a giggle, Yamaguchi turned and bolted. His laughter bouncing off the walls of the house as Tsukishima chased after him.

“Ara ara. I suppose they are still children,” Tsukishima-san sighed, shaking her head with a smile as she set a few side dishes down on the table.

~*~

“Mum, we are getting rid of this shirt.”

~*~

**4.**

“What’s Yamaguchi doing?”

Practise had just ended and clean up had gone by quick. Everyone already scattered following their own home time routines. Tsukishima looked up from the bottles when he heard the third years mention Yamaguchi’s name. Across the gym, Yamaguchi stood with the other second years. Hinata was doubled over with laughter, Yachi joining him in a far more distinguished manner, a hand over her mouth. Kageyama just looked mildly constipated. Yamaguchi was facing away from Tsukishima, waving his arms around.

“I’m just glad he’s loosening up. It’s better when we don’t have teammates fighting.”

Tsukishima didn’t miss Ennoshita’s glance over his way. With a roll of his eyes, Tsukishima stood up and walked away from where the third years were standing, taking the bottles with him. But, instead of going to put the bottles away immediately, Tsukishima took a little detour, walking up behind Yamaguchi.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama put a hand over his mouth as he turned his head away. Hinata grinning at Yamaguchi as he jumped on the spot.  
“You sound exactly like him!”

“Shut up, Shrimpy. God, I’m getting a headache just listening to you.”

Tsukishima was stunned for a moment, face warming when he realised the jacket Yamaguchi was wearing was a little too big on him,  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Startling a little, Yamaguchi spun around, face slightly flushed as he beamed up at Tsukishima. Clearly having been laughing,  
“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“You’re not sorry at all,” Tsukishima grumbled. “Why are you wearing my jacket,” It came out sounding more like a statement, but Tsukishima did nothing to correct it.

“I was a little cold so I put it on.”

“Huh? But it’s spring?” Kageyama whispered, frowning at the two.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Yamaguchi,  
“You have your own jacket.”

“But yours is more comfortable,” Yamaguchi shrugged, not relenting.

Holding his gaze for a moment, Tsukishima frowned, then rolled his eyes,  
“Give me my jacket back, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi slipped the jacket off and set it on Tsukishima’s shoulders. Tsukishima huffing as he walked off. Jacket gently flapping as though it was a cape.

“That was weird.”

~*~

**5.**

Cold fingers drowsily rummaged through colder sheets. The sun had long since set, cool of the night enveloping the streets. Tsukishima frowned as he opened his eyes, blearily blinking at the empty space beside him. Pushing himself up he looked around his room, blurry and dark, to find light coming up from his desk. With a sigh, Tsukishima slipped his glasses on and got out of bed.

“Tadashi, what are you doing?”

Yamaguchi jumped when Tsukishima settled a hand on his shoulders. Almost throwing Tsukishima’s headphones off his head as he spun around in his seat to look at Tsukishima.  
“Uh,” Yamaguchi licked his lips as his eyes darted around the room, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he focused on Yamaguchi’s face, noticing the red around his eyes and small wounds on his bottom lip.  
“You’re worrying about the match tomorrow, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi’s shoulder slumped, eyes dropping to the ground. “Am I really good enough to be captain?”

“Tch,” Tsukishima spun his chair around and dumped Yamaguchi out of it. Yamaguchi yelping as he fell, flailing around trying to save Tsukishima’s headphones. “To start off with, stop wearing my headphones. Second, we wouldn’t make you captain if you weren’t good.”

Yamaguchi looked dumbly up at Tsukishima, wide-eyed and clutching Tsukishima’s headphones.

“Come on, you brought your earbuds, didn’t you?”

Tsukishima turned away from Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi jumping up out of his stupor to dump his bag out on the floor.  
“Uh, here! Tsukki, what are we gonna do with them?”

By the time Yamaguchi turned again, Tsukishima was already in bed. Glasses on the nightstand and blanket thrown back.

“Hurry up.”

Yamaguchi scrambled back into the bed, plopping his earbuds down into Tsukishima’s waiting hand,  
“You have your own earbuds, stop taking my headphones.” Tsukishima plugged Yamaguchi’s earbuds into his phone and slipped one of the buds into his own ear before handing his phone over to Yamaguchi. “Play the third playlist from the bottom. Don’t shuffle it and turn off repeat.”

Yamaguchi did as he was told and dropped Tsukishima’s phone down between them. Slipping an earbud of his own in. As Yamaguchi settled in Tsukishima scooted over, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi’s middle and nuzzling his head against Yamaguchi’s chest,  
“Hold me with your strong, dependable arms, my captain,” Tsukishima’s voice was monotone though Yamaguchi could hear the smile in his voice.

“Please don’t say that again. It sounds weird.”

Tsukishima snickered as Yamaguchi’s arms encircled him.

“So long as you stop taking my stuff.”

“Deal.”

~*~

**+1**

It was oddly quiet in their apartment. Just the soft chirping of birds and a few cars passing by as the world wound down for the end of the day. With a click of his tongue, Kei looked up from his phone to frown around their room. Tadashi had come home from work not too long ago. By now Tadashi would normally have already bathed and be annoying Kei in some capacity. However, their bedroom was devoid of one Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Groaning, Kei rolled over in their bed. Locking his phone and letting it fall to the sheets as he hauled himself up and out of bed. The sheets a tangled mess. Finding his phone again later would be a hassle. But it was a hassle for future Kei, so Kei left their room in search of Tadashi.

~*~

"Tadashi, give me my jersey back," Kei sighed as he caught Tadashi wearing his Sendai Frogs jersey. The excess fabric of the shirt tucked into black joggers. 

"No," Tadashi straightened out and turned to pout at Kei, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Kei sighed again squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he pressed at the bridge of his nose. 

"It's my jersey, it has my name on it," Tadashi turned around to show 'Yamaguchi' written across his shoulders in blocky white letters. 

Kei was wide-eyed and silent for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head with a quiet chuckle. Pink painting his face. In a few long strides, Kei stood right behind Tadashi, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Tadashi's neck,  
"You're a dork." 

"But I'm your dork," Tadashi started as he turned around. Grabbing a hold of Kei's face, pressing the golden band on his finger against Kei's skin. "Forever, and there are no take-backs." 

Kei smiled exasperatedly down at Tadashi.  
"I would never want to take it back," in one small motion Kei leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tadashi's lips, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against Tadashi's. "Your shirt looks very good on you." 

"Why, thank you. My husband got it for me," Tadashi fluttered his eyelashes at Kei. 

Kei snorted.  
"Must be a good husband you have there." 

"Mmm, I couldn't ask for anyone better."

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I am in love with the Tsukishima's basically adopting Yams, I feel it would be just as adorable for Tsukki to take Yams' family.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and that your digestion's good!


End file.
